


just the three of us

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	just the three of us

"Oof, I'm nervous. How are you?" Sean rubbed his hands, they were slightly sweaty.  
"Fine, calm down honey." Finn straightened Sean's suit and then fixed his braid, today all dreadlocks should fit properly and look good.  
He reached over and took Sean's hand, all right, all right. He carefully rubbed the wedding ring he gave him three years ago as a sign of his unending love, as a sign of showing, he would never leave.

The door opened and for a moment the world stood still and then he was there.  
"Dadaaaa," the little boy shouted out and ran into Sean's arms. "I will never let go of you," whispered Sean and a tear rolled from the still healthy eye.

"Are you both ready?" Asked the social worker.  
Finn nodded. They were so ready. Today they would finally take their little son home with them. They were a family now. Just the three of them.


End file.
